thenewsroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullies/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Bullies". Characters #Will McAvoy - Scene 1 #MacKenzie McHale - Scene 1 #Lonny Church - Scene 3 #Dr. Jack Habib - Scene 4 #Herb Wilson - Scene 6 #Neal Sampat - Scene 7 #Maggie Jordan - Scene 7 #Jim Harper - Scene 7 #Gary Cooper - Scene 7 #Phylis Greer - Scene 8 #Kendra James - Scene 8 #Tess Westin - Scene 8 #Tamara Hart - Scene 8 #Martin Smallworth - Scene 8 #Joey Phan - Scene 8 #Jake Watson - Scene 8 #Sloan Sabbith - Scene 9 #Don Keefer - Scene 9 #Charlie Skinner - Scene 11 #Daisuke Tanaka - Scene 12 #Translator - Scene 18 #Japanese Anchor - Scene 25 #Sutton Wall - Scene 27 #Rick Santorum (archive footage) - Scene 27 Locations #ACN building ##''News Night'' studio ###Set - Scene 1, 6, 8, 18, 27, 29 ###Control room - Scene 1, 6, 8, 18, 27, 29 ###Will's office - Scene 2, 9, 16, 22, Montage ###Main floor - Scene 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 21, 25, 31, Montage ###Conference room - Scene 8, 15, 21 ###Mac's office - Scene 15 ###Sloan's office - Scene 24, 30 ##Charlie's office - Scene 11, 12 #Dr. Habib's practice ##Exterior - Scene 3 ##Waiting room - Scene 4 ##Dr. Habib's office - Scene 5, 8, 17, 20, 23, 26, 27, 28, Montage #TEPCO public relations studio - Scene 18 Scenes #Previously on (00:00) #Opening titles (00:50) #Scene 1 - Will messes up the autocue (02:32) #Scene 2 - Mac visits Will's office (03:10) #Scene 3 - Will arrives at Dr. Habib's on April 13, 2011 (04:45) #Scene 4 - Will and Lonny in the waiting room (05:02) #Scene 5 - Dr. Habib takes Will's history (06:21) #Scene 6 - Will reads website comments after the Sutton Wall interview (08:40) #Scene 7 - Will quizzes Neal (09:31) #Scene 8 - "When did you get the threat?" Will interviews an anti-Muslim with inserts from a staff meeting (11:36) #Scene 9 - Sloan pitches a story on Fukushima (14:11) #Scene 10 - Will reviews the threat on his website (14:39) #Scene 11 - Mac brings the threat to Charlie's attention (15:09) #Scene 12 - Sloan catches up with Daisuke on April 11, 2011 (16:38) #Scene 13 - Mac assigns Maggie and Jim to do opposition research on Will (17:31) #Scene 14 - Sloan presses Daisuke about the reactors (18:58) #Scene 15 - Don comes looking for Sloan to fill in (20:20) #Scene 16 - Lonny introduces himself and Sloan comes to Will for advice (22:10) #Scene 17 - Will expresses regret over bullying sloan (25:27) #Scene 18 - Sloan botches the TEPCO interview (26:00) #Scene 19 - Sloan tries to apologize to Don before Charlie berates her (28:15) #Scene 20 - Will takes responsibility for Sloan's actions and Dr. Habib asks about Will's father (32:17) #Scene 21 - Mac checks in on the opposition research and Don notices Maggie talking to Jim (34:14) #Scene 22 - Mac goes to ask Will about the Fox offer (36:40) #Scene 23 - Dr. Habib sees through Will's ploy with the ring (39:12) #Scene 24 - Sloan packs up her office (40:00) #Scene 25 - Kendra shows Sloan a Japanese report on Tanaka (40:19) #Scene 26 - Dr. Habib questions Will about the show before anonymous comments were removed (41:31) #Scene 27 - Will interviews Sutton Wall with inserts of a therapy breakthrough (42:40) #Scene 28 - Will laments bullying Mr. Wall (49:34) #Scene 29 - Back to Will's missteps on April 12, 2011 (50:42) #Scene 30 - Don talks to Sloan about Maggie (50:56) #Scene 31 - Will prepares to leave and Charlie comes up with an out for Sloan (51:44) #Montage - Will laments the lie and Dr. Habib urges him to come back over a montage of insights (55:01) #Closing titles (57:32) Appearances 1x06 Bullies